


Something Unique

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All Tarre wants is to learn some Basic.





	Something Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for Mando'a.

Alek sighed as some of the crew snickered at the young Padawan, which caused a flush to crawl up the poor kid’s neck and face. “When the Supreme Commander asked to assist in Commander Vizsla’s Basic, I doubt a variety of profanity was what he had in mind,” Alek remarked as he walked over and rested a hand on Tarre’s shoulder. “Or teasing him over his mispronunciations.”

Tarre quietly looked up at him with wary dark green eyes, as if he expecting Alek to join in on the teasing.

“Come on, Tarre. Your Master’s waiting for you.”.

Tarre nod absentmindedly as he went to follow Alek out of the mess hall. _“Alek?_  " Tarre chirps up which earned a hum in response. _“Can...can you teach me Basic, please? It will be easier for me to translate for you and Revan!”._

Alek gave a brief nod. _“I can teach you, so long as you keep yourself out of the way and not pick fights with the crew.”_ Alek says which earned a groan from the boy.

 _“That’s what I’m doing, Master! But they won’t leave me alone!”_ Tarre said bitterly as he looked away. _“They’re angry at my people, thus they take it out on me.”._

Alek had noticed that and sighed. _“Do not travel far from Revan or me then, and they’ll leave you be.”._

_“Why aren’t you angry too?”._

_“Excuse me?”._

“Demagol.”.

Alek sighed as he recalled out clingy the boy had been when he and Ferroh had returned, to the extent that Tarre had actually stationed himself outside of their shared quarters while the two men slept as to protect them.

 _“You’re not your people, Tarre. You are Tarre Vizsla, you represent what your people should be.”_ Malak explains, which was true. _“Now, shouldn’t we see what Revan needs?”._

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
